Save the universe
by Skovko
Summary: Roman works in a mental institution. His cousins Jimmy and Jey are cops and bring in a new patient that already scares them. Not because she's violent. Because nothing that should put her down works, and the fact that she's looking for a man named Roman who she claims has to help her save the universe.
1. We need to go

There was a knock on the door, and Roman looked up from his computer screen. One of his cousins stood there in full police uniform. He knew both the cousins would be there since they were at his work. He worked at a mental institution.

"Hi, Jimmy," Roman smiled. "What's up?"  
"We brought you a new one," Jimmy said.

The way Jimmy spoke and how weirded out he looked, Roman knew this one hadn't been easy.

"What am I dealing with?" Roman asked.  
"A female. She says her name is Dominique but that's all the information she's given us so far," Jimmy answered.  
"Violent?" Roman asked.  
"No. She's delusional. She was stopping people in search of someone. She kept saying she had come to earth to save the universe," Jimmy answered.  
"What aren't you telling me?" Roman asked.  
"She's looking for someone named Roman," Jimmy sighed. "Look, I wouldn't have brought her here if there was another option but it's not like mental institutions are growing on trees."

Roman nodded. He understood why Jimmy was nervous. Roman wasn't a name that everyone came across but it wasn't like he was the only one named that.

"You're worried what she might do when she hears my name is Roman," Roman said.  
"Exactly. It might feed into her fantasy," Jimmy said.  
"You've been hanging around me too much," Roman chuckled. "I need to stop telling you about famous cases like this. So Jey's with her?"  
"Yeah, he's checking her in," Jimmy scratched his throat. "Also, we had to tase her because she refused to come with us willingly at first, and nothing happened. She didn't go down or even feel it. I'm scared for you."  
"That is weird," Roman furrowed his brows. "But I'll be alright. Let me go meet her."

Roman and Jimmy walked out where Jey was still waiting with the woman. Her back was turned to them, and all Roman saw at first was a great amount of pearl blonde hair. It was almost reaching the ground, as if she had never had a hair cut in her life before. She turned around and her bright blue eyes opened wide at the sight of him.

"Roman!" She smiled widely. "I found you!"

That was alarming to everyone. No one had told her his name. She walked towards him with her arms stretched out. He gently grabbed her arms and stopped her from putting her hands on him.

"I'm afraid you have me confused with someone else," he said.  
"Roman Reigns, planet Earth, born May 25, 1985," she said.

He swallowed and looked around. Everyone looked as shocked as he felt inside.

"We gotta go. We don't have much time," she said.  
"Go where?" He asked.  
"To save the universe. We only have to the end of this week to get it done," she said.

She pushed his hands off her arms and instead grabbed his arm to try and force him with her. Of course his bigger frame didn't move at all. She didn't have the strength to move him. Panic started to set in in those bright blue eyes of hers.

"Come on, Roman. We need to do this before it's too late," she said.  
"Nothing's gonna happen," he tried assuring her. "You're gonna be here for a while until we figure out what's going on and how to help you feel better."  
"No, we can't stay. We need to go now," she said.

She was pulling on him violently, trying to force him to move. Roman looked over at the nurse Lana who already had a syringe ready. She was waiting for Roman's command.

"Calm her down," he nodded at Lana.

Lana moved in and put the syringe into Dominique's arm. Dominique looked at her arm for a second and then back at Roman. Nothing happened. She kept trying to make him move but her body didn't react at all to what Lana had injected into her.

"What the...?" Lana asked confused. "Should I double the dose."  
"I told you," Jimmy said lowly.

Jimmy had said she didn't respond to being tased at all. Roman couldn't make any sense of it and neither could anyone else.

"Put her in a straitjacket for the night," Roman said.

A guard named Rusev quickly ran to get one. He and Lana worked together to get Dominique into it. The girl looked confused but didn't fight it. She looked up at Roman again.

"We need to go!" She raised her voice.  
"Put her in room 7," Roman said.  
"No, wait!" She yelled. "Roman, we need to go! We need to save the universe!"

She kept yelling while Rusev and Lana forced her down the hall and into room 7. Roman looked at his two cousins.

"That was weird," Roman said.  
"Jesus! Are you gonna be alright, uce?" Jey asked.  
"Yeah, I've dealt with worse," Roman said.  
"You've never had anyone before who knows you," Jimmy pointed out. "And the fact that she doesn't respond to anything that should take her down. This is fucking creepy."  
"I'll be fine," Roman said. "I can handle it."


	2. Planet Eris

Roman came in first thing in the morning. He hadn't been able to sleep much. Dominique had been on his mind. Everything about her was weird. He had a feeling like she really was out of this earth. Maybe because she didn't respond as other human beings.

He walked directly towards her room and was surprised to see the door open. It had been locked last night after putting her in there. He was even more surprised to find her sitting on the bed without the straitjacket on. It was lying on the bed next to her. Her entire face lit up when she saw him.

"Roman!" She said excitedly.  
"Who let you out?" He asked.  
"I did," she answered. "I didn't like it. It was itchy."  
"How did you do that?" He asked. "And how did you unlock the door?"  
"I just did," she said. "Can we go now?"  
"Go where?" He asked.  
"To save the universe. We still have time," she said.  
"The only place I'm taking you right now is for breakfast," he chuckled.

She followed him into the common room where a few patients were already eating breakfast. She looked confused at the sight.

"What are they doing?" She asked.  
"Eating," he answered.  
"Eating," she repeated the word. "Why are they putting things in their mouths like that?"

This sounded very weird to Roman. He was beginning to think she had been on drugs and that her body and mind were still tripping. He walked over to Lana.

"Call in a doctor for a blood sample. I think she has something in her system," he said.

He walked back to Dominique who still looked at the eating patients.

"What would you like to eat?" He asked.  
"We don't do that where I'm from," she answered.  
"Where is that?" He asked.  
"Eris," she answered.  
"Come with me," he said.

They walked into his office. He sat down and typed in something on his computer while she sat down on the chair on the other side of the desk.

"Planet Eris," he read out loud. "Discovered in 2005."  
"We've been around way longer," she giggled. "You couldn't see us. You're not as intelligent down here as we are. That's why we always come to you."  
"Harsh truth," he chuckled.  
"I even learned your language so that we could communicate," she said.

He leaned back in his seat and folded his hands behind his neck for a few seconds while studying her. He finally put his hands down again. He had to try and meet her on her terms.

"Okay, say I believe you. You're from Eris. You look like a human to me though," he said.  
"I'm not," she said.  
"Then what are you?" He asked.  
"Another species. You can call me an angel," she said.  
"Are you an angel?" He asked.  
"No, but I don't know what else to call myself that you will understand," she answered.  
"Angel it is then," he said.

He had come across a lot of delusional patients in his time but never anything like her. She seemed to be in a category of her own.

"So why are you here?" He asked.  
"We need to save the universe," she answered.  
"Why us?" He asked.  
"I don't know. Each year two people are created on the same date to save the universe 34 years later. There's no system in this. Just two random people from two random planets that have to find each other and save everyone," she said.

He couldn't help but chuckle at that. It sounded so far out.

"I doubt I'm that important," he said.  
"But you are," she looked dead serious. "We all play our parts in the universe. Our parts are more important than most others. We were created for this. If we don't do it, the entire universe will die. No more earth, no more Eris, no more planets or moons or stars. Nothing but darkness. We all cease to exist."  
"How come you know about these plans and I don't?" He asked.  
"That's on your old leaders. Every planet but earth knows about this. Your leaders didn't want its people to find out. We all dread when it's an earthling being created for this. Especially when they get my part," she said.  
"Your part?" He asked.  
"The female part," she answered.  
"Don't tell me we have to create some new super species together," he said.  
"Oh no!" She looked disgusted. "Nothing like that."

He couldn't help but feel a bit hurt at the look of disgust on her face. He was a good looking man. He knew that. And she was beautiful too. In another setting where she was normal and not a patient, he would have asked her out.

"It kinda hurts that you look at me like that," he said.  
"Like what?" She asked.  
"Like I'm the last man you would ever touch," he said. "You know, I'm known to make women happy when I take them out on a date."  
"What's a date?" She asked.  
"A date is..." He sighed. "Well, it's when two people go out together to see if they might have feelings for each other. It's different what they do on those dates depending on what they like."  
"I like looking at the stars," she said.

There was a knock on the door, and Lana stuck her head inside.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were busy," Lana said.  
"That's alright," Roman said. "We were just getting to know each other. Okay, Dominique, we'll talk later. You can go do whatever you feel like."  
"We need to go," Dominique said.  
"Not right now," Roman said. "Go meet some of the others or hang out in your own room. It's okay. We'll talk later."

Dominique got up and walked out. That long hair flowed after her. Lana waited until Dominique was gone.

"I called the hospital. They're busy right now but they're sending someone later this afternoon," she said.  
"That's good," he said.  
"Did you get anything out of her?" She asked.  
"Oh yeah, a whole lot. Apparently she's from planet Eris," he chuckled.  
"Never heard of it," she said.  
"Neither had I but it exists," he said.

He pointed at his screen. She walked over to look at the website he had pulled up about the planet.

"Can we help her?" She asked.  
"It's too soon to know for sure but I hope so," he answered. "I hope she's got some weird drugs in her system that'll explain everything."


	3. Sacrifice

Roman was watching Dominique. She was in the common room and had been there ever since leaving his office. She just stood there, watching every other patient. She didn't move or talk to any of them. It had been hours like that. They were halfway into the afternoon. She still hadn't eaten anything.

"You know, she's not been to the bathroom at all," Lana pointed out.  
"Some people can hold it in," he said.  
"She arrived last night. I'm worried," she said.  
"Offer her a shower," he said. "Keep a watch on her. If she's trying to fool us, she'll probably pee in the shower when she thinks no one's watching."

Lana walked over to Dominique. Roman watched as the nurse talked with the patient, and then both women went in the direction of the bathroom. Not many minutes passed until Roman suddenly heard Lana scream.

"Roman!" Her voice made his blood run cold.

He sprinted towards the nurse who stood shaking outside in the hall.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," she kept saying.  
"What is it, Lana?" He asked.  
"She is not human!" She hissed. "She's a freaking barbie doll!"

He knew it was against protocol for him to watch a female patient naked but he had to. By the look on Lana's face, the nurse wasn't going in there again. He stepped into the bathroom, unprepared for what might meet him. His jaw dropped. Dominique really did look like a human barbie doll. Every part of her was smooth skin. No nipples, no vagina, no actual parts that were supposed to be on a human body.

"Did I do something wrong to make her scream like that?" She asked.  
"What happened to you?" He asked.  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
"Why do you look like that? Who did this to you?" He asked.  
"I don't understand," she said.

Her talking about how they didn't eat where she came from suddenly started to make sense. Nothing went in, nothing went out.

"Roman," Lana appeared again. "The doctor's here."

A man stepped up next to Lana and shook Roman's hand. His eyes were glued on Dominique though.

"Doctor Adam Cole," he said. "And what do we have here?"  
"I have no idea," Roman said lowly.  
"Interesting," Adam said.

The doctor walked over and studied her.

"Interesting," he repeated. "Let's take a blood sample, dear."

He pulled out a syringe to take her blood. They all watched as the syringe was filled with a green color instead of the classic red.

"I'm out," Lana said.

The nurse simply gave up and walked away. Roman walked closer.

"Interesting," Adam said for a third time. "What are you, my dear?"  
"An angel," Roman answered.  
"You might wanna lie down," Adam chuckled.  
"I'm fine," Roman said.  
"She's definitely not human. That's for sure. I'm gonna call some people I know. This is more their field. We need to run some tests on her," Adam said.

Adam packed his things away and shook Roman's hand again.

"Keep her here," Adam said.  
"Where else would I put her?" Roman asked.  
"I'll call you soon," Adam said.

Adam walked out of the room. Roman picked up Dominique's dress and handed it to her.

"Get dressed," he said. "You really are a fucking angel, aren't you?"  
"Not an angel," she said.  
"Yeah yeah, let's go. We're gonna save the universe, right?" He said.  
"You finally believe me?" She asked.  
"I don't know what the hell to believe. I do know that no woman on earth looks like you do. Your body is pretty fucking convincing. So let's go before I change my mind," he said.

She followed him out of the building and into his car.

"Where to?" He asked.  
"The rock," she said.  
"What rock?" He asked.  
"I got it all ready out there. Just take us to the rock," she said.  
"I need an actual address," he said.  
"I don't know what you call it. Turn right first," she said.

He drove the car while she constantly told him where to turn. She took him further and further away from everything until there was no more road to drive on. They got out of the car and he followed her for almost 15 minutes until a big rock appeared.

"The rock," he smiled. "An actual rock."  
"Every planet has one spot where it needs to be done," she said.  
"What if I hadn't been in this town?" He asked.  
"You were put here for the purpose. You never felt the need to leave," she said.

He couldn't argue against that. He had never felt the need to leave. It was quite the opposite. He had always felt a strong urge to stay where he was. He was beginning to understand and believe that there really was a bigger picture and he somehow played a huge part in it.

"How do we save the universe?" He asked.  
"We perform the sacrifice," she answered.  
"What sacrifice?" He asked.

She roamed through a bush and pulled out a sharp weapon. It looked like a crossover between a hunting knife and a saber. Still it didn't look like anything he'd ever seen before.

"Wow!" He held up his hands. "You're not gonna attack me with that, are you?"  
"No, you're gonna sacrifice me," she said.  
"What? That's insane! Why the fuck would I do that?" He asked.  
"Because you have to," she answered. "We have to save the universe. I have to bleed out next to the rock."  
"Why do I have to do it?" He asked.  
"The female's blood and the male's tears work together. He will end her to save everyone else," she said.

She sat down on her knees next to the rock and waved him over. He walked over, sat down next to her and took the weapon.

"This is crazy," he said. "We don't actually have to do it. We can say fuck the world. Like they did in Cabin In The Woods."  
"There's no cabin around here," she said.  
"No, it's a movie," he said. "Nevermind."

She pulled off her dress and pointed to a place on her stomach.

"Stab me here," she said.  
"I can't just fucking kill you," he said.  
"You have to sacrifice me or everything will end," she placed a hand on his cheek. "Do it for your future. For your family and friends. For everyone you ever loved and will love. For your world, my world and every other world out there."  
"You don't understand. What happens to your body? I will go away for murder," he said.  
"Don't worry, Roman. It's all taken care of. You just have to play your part," she said.  
"What fucked up god will allow this?" He asked.  
"The creators of everything. The ones that your world has refused to know about. Your old leaders buried everything but they couldn't take away what has to be done," she said. "Okay, I'm ready. And I'm glad it's you. You have goodness in you."

He started crying. His tears burned worse than any tears he had shed before. The feeling he had inside made it all real. He knew what she was saying was true. He pushed his hand forward before he started second guessing himself again. She let out a horrible sound of pain as the blade penetrated her.

"I'm sorry!" He cried.

He pulled the blade back out and pulled her back first into his arms. He rocked her gently while she slowly bled out on the ground.

"I'm so sorry," he said.  
"Tell me about our date," she said.  
"I would take you to a distant cabin where no one would annoy us. I would be nervous and spend all evening trying to make everything right. Candlelight dinner, soft music, maybe even a dance or two. And we would end it outside, sitting close together on the porch, looking up at the stars," he said.  
"I like looking at the stars," she said.  
"I know," he said. "I know."

Her arms fell to the sides. Her eyes got an empty look to them. He knew she was gone. He gently placed her down next to the rock with the weapon next to her. He didn't know what to do. He slowly stepped backwards. The ground suddenly opened up and swallowed her body and the weapon. It repaired itself just as quickly as it had opened. There was no trace she had ever been there. There was no doubt left inside him. Everything she had said was true. They had just saved the universe. Next year someone else would be forced to face the same task.

"You're welcome," he said.


End file.
